Security
by bex1232
Summary: Merlin is upset after Lancelot gives himself to the spirit world so Arthur comforts him.


After Lancelot's death things had been silent. No joking banter, no silly arguments, they hadn't really spoken at all. Arthur had begun to miss the smug smirk on his manservant's face. It had been replaced with an empty, hollow expression. They had both lost a good friend. Neither one wanted to even consider what it would have been like if they had gone through with their plans. One would have lost a dear friend. The other half.

"Go and visit friends, have some fun, smile again!" Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin said in the same hollow voice as he had done the past few days.

"You lost a good friend, you need to recover." Arthur replied reassuringly as he could. "Go!" he said forcefully. Merlin dropped whatever it was he was doing, it landed with an echoing crash and he stumbled hurriedly out of the room.

Merlin was at a loss of where to go, he didn't have anyone to talk to, not after Lancelot. Gaius knew but Merlin didn't feel like talking to him, so instead he opted for walking aimlessly round the village, wondering if Arthur had found it yet.

Arthur sat by the fire, staring at the flames, had he been too harsh on Merlin? Telling him to leave like that. He was missing the warmth Merlin brought to the otherwise cold, stone room. Even with the fire burning he was cold in a way that fire could not fix. He stood up to retrieve a blanket to at least help with some of the warmth. On his way towards his bed Arthur spotted a piece of worn parchment. He snatched it up and read Merlin's scruffy handwriting.

' Meet me in Gaius' study at sunset I have something important to tell you.'

Arthur took a glance out of the window, he had about an hour to go until he needed to be there. So he retrieved the blanket he went for earlier and sat back down by the fire and contemplated what Merlin needed to tell him.

Gaius was seeing to a flu that had spread round the knights, so Merlin knew that he wouldn't be back for a while. He quietly tidied up and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Arthur strode quickly through the castles passage ways, urgent to hear the important piece of information the Merlin needed to tell him about. He could see Gaius' door and quickened his pace. He paused outside to gather himself and pushed on the door, it glided open easily and revealed an unusually tidy study, and a very tired looking Merlin.

Arthur could feel himself growing warmer inside, knowing Merlin was safe and OK. But the big news was still to come, and Arthur was growing evermore impatient and curious as to what it could be.

"So you needed to tell me something?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes." Merlin replied unsure. Did he really want to do this? "Sit down, it may be shocking.

"This doesn't sound good." Arthur sighed whilst pulling out a chair.

Merlin took a deep breath and tried to remember how he was going to say this. He drew a candle towards him and whispered the words, the flame died out. He glanced towards Arthur whose mask of boredom had been shattered by the sight. His eyes flitted between Merlin and the candle. Merlin whispered again and the candle burst into light.

"Sorcery," Arthur said quickly. "is banned in Camelot."

"I thought you deserved to know." Merlin said in a low voice, scared of what the prince would think.

"And my father does not know?" Arthur questioned curiously.

"Not a far as I know, I mean I'm still alive."

"Good, I intend for it to stay that way."

"What?" Merlin said surprised. "I thought it was you're duty to inform your father of any suspected sorcery in the kingdom?"

"You were willing to give your life for Camelot and we owe you a favour." Arthur said with a noble tone. "But I cannot protect you from my father."

"I didn't offer for Camelot, I did it for you!" Merlin realising what that sounded like quickly rushed to save himself. "You will be king one day after all and I am just a manservant."

"And a rubbish one at that!" Arthur joked. They both smiled at that. But the smile didn't make it all the way to Merlin's eyes.

"You still miss Lancelot, don't you?"

"He was a good friend to me, he knew me for who I really was." Merlin said quietly, eyes cast down.

"He was a good knight, but we just have to accept that we are going to lose people along the way, but, no matter what, there will always be someone there for you." Arthur leaned over and patted Merlin's shoulder. "I'm always going to be here for you." Arthur stood and moved to the chair next to Merlin. He sat down and sighed. "You've come a long way over the these past few years. I mean when I first met you, I couldn't stand you, you were a total prat! Well you still are but I have actually grown to like you."

"Really?"

"So help me if you repeat that, there will be pain, lots of pain."

This time the smile did make it to Merlin's eyes and Arthur felt a feeling of accomplishment. A smug grin spread across his face.

"I want you up bright and early tomorrow morning, we have plenty to sort out." Arthur said, returning to his serious façade. He strode towards the door and placed his hand on the door handle contemplating. He turned around quickly to face Merlin. "Good evening." He turned back and left.

Merlin was never very good with early mornings, and awoke cursing. It was still dark outside. He dressed and left for Arthur's chambers. The corridors echoed with his heavy, sleepy footfalls. He passed the servants quarters and proceeded on his journey. He remembered his first few weeks here when he got lost 24/7. Pushing against Arthur's door and entering with a yawn. He never knocked, well he really just found it funny when Arthur sighed exasperatedly.

But Arthur didn't frown instead he smiled. "Had a nice evening? You look tired."

"Didn't get to sleep until late Gaius was complaining again."

"Ah, I see the problem. Well come, we have work to do."

"Ugh, I give up, please just give me a break." Merlin said tired.

"OK, you've earned it."

Merlin dumped his body on an old wooden chair and sighed heavily. His eyes slowly drifted shut and he slipped into a deep sleep. Arthur soon realised the light snoring coming from his direction and turned to see him slumped on his chair. He strolled over and easily picked him up and took him to the bed.

Merlin awoke in comfort unlike the usual lumpy mattress in his room. He turned to see Arthur's face and tried to crawl silently out of the bed.

"Don't go." Arthur said sleepily and merlin shifted back into his place. Arthur leaned close and kissed him. Merlin moved closer suddenly filled with warmth. Arthur brought him closer still and held him there and for once in his life Merlin felt full and total security. And that's where he stayed.


End file.
